


(Behind the) Scenes from Tour

by AbFab202



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Assault, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbFab202/pseuds/AbFab202
Summary: A series of stand-alone scenes. Kevin is confused but he fully supports Scomiche. Avi comforts Mitch. Scott and Mitch navigate boundaries (and by navigate, I mean ignore). Kirstie, Esther, and Alex go with the flow. Mitch looks good in pink.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi & Avi Kaplan, Mitch Grassi & Kevin Olusola, Mitch Grassi/Avi Kaplan, Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying, Scomiche & Kevin Olusola, Scott Hoying & Kevin Olusula
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Kevin and Oblivious Scomiche

**Author's Note:**

> A series of scenes from Pentatonix tours - mostly sweet/funny with a little angst and a big old dollop of smut. Scomiche-focused. Each chapter is stand-alone. I left the timeline intentionally vague, you get to imagine which hairstyle Mitch is rocking in each scene lol. I may add more chapters if inspiration strikes. This is the first fanfic I have ever written, and I am just flinging it out into the void, so if you want to leave a kudos or a comment that would make my day!

Kevin loved Mitch, and he loved Scott, and he loved Mitch&Scott. He didn’t always understand them, but that didn’t diminish how much he respected and cared about them both.

Kevin walked into the backstage dressing room with his plate of food and sat down in one of the big chairs. “Hi Scott, hey Mitch. What are you looking at?”

“Hi Kev! We’re reading Scomiche fanfiction and it is AMAZING,” Scott explained, eyes glued to the phone screen they were sharing. “In a somewhat disturbing way,” Mitch added. “According to the fandom I'm a sub and Scott’s my Daddy Dom.” 

“Oh wow! Kevin said, nodding. He wasn’t entirely sure what those terms meant, but he’d learned that Wikipedia was a much less embarrassing alternative to asking Scott and Mitch, though they were always happy to enlighten him. Sometimes too happy. He now knew a lot more than he ever wanted to about topping and bottoming, for instance.

“Yeah they have no idea how bossy you actually are,” Scott observed. 

“Excuse you! Just because I am an independent woman with her own ideas does not mean I am bossy. I am...particular. Discerning, some would say,” Mitch returned.

Scott piped up, “It’s crazy how people think we’re having like, a secret passionate love affair.”

Kevin stared at them in disbelief where they were curled up together in the very corner of the (large, otherwise unoccupied) sofa, Scott’s arm draped around Mitch and Mitch’s head tucked into Scott’s chest. They were both wearing black sweatpants and he literally could not tell whose legs were whose, although if that was Mitch’s leg Scott’s hand was practically on top of his...well, anyway. 

Scott was as oblivious as ever, but Mitch caught his look, saying “What? 

“I mean, you did give yourselves a couple name? And you're very close. Very, VERY close. Which I love and fully support! I’m just saying that to the casual observer, it could seem...like a romantic relationship.” Kevin tactfully did not add that it seemed that way to a lot of close observers as well.

“Ewww, gay! I would never,” Mitch cackled. Scott scoffed, “Yeah, it’s not like we’re going around giving each other roses and champagne. Or writing poetry.” He paused and turned his head the necessary two centimeters to look into Mitch’s eyes. “Wait, do you want me to write you a poem Mitchy? Cause I could, it would be like writing a song but without the music.” 

“No, I do not want you to write me a poem,” Mitch said, dropping a kiss on his shoulder, “but anytime you want to buy me a bottle of champagne feel free, girl. Now give me my phone back. I'm gonna get on Tinder and see where all the cute boys are in this town.” 

“Tinder or Grindr?” Scott smirked.

“Shut up!” Mitch said, cradling his phone protectively to his chest as he untangled himself (yes, that had been Mitch’s leg, Kevin noted) and wandered off with “Getting some water, cause I'm a thirsty bitch!”

Kevin didn't know what Grindr was but he again decided to just look it up later. Although last time he googled something Mitch and Scott were talking about he got a whole bunch of ads that he was not expecting. He would ask Avi. Or Esther. They somehow picked these things up way more quickly.


	2. Kevin POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin sometimes felt like he was in an alternate universe where the rules made sense to everyone else and he had somehow missed the instructional seminar.

Kevin walked down the hall towards Scott and Mitch’s room shortly after he saw the group text about meeting up to go over the songs for tonight. Scott was just flopping down on one of the beds with his laptop and Mitch’s bedhead and bleary eyes were peeking out from the covers of the other. “Why did you leave me, now I’m cold,” he said to Scott accusingly. “Well if you wore clothes to bed instead of sleeping naked you would be less cold, hunty.” 

“But I hate clothes. Well, no, I love clothes, but not when I’m trying to be comfy. Also, you sleep naked too so no judging.”

“Should I come back later?” Kevin asked uncertainly. “No, I'm getting up now,” Mitch sighed. “Scotty, give me some underwear so I don’t scar Kevin for life.” “Okay,” Scott said agreeably, digging through Mitch’s suitcase. “Do you want your black Calvins, boxer briefs,...?”

“Surprise me,” Mitch said absently, grabbing his phone to see what he’d missed on Twitter. Scott tossed him a pair of bright pink boxer briefs. “Here, your butt looks cute in these ones.”

“Thanks boo,” Mitch said, wriggling into them under the covers before rolling out of the bed.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kevin shook his head and went to answer it. Avi came in and Mitch let out a delighted shriek. “Look it’s Avi, hi Avi! Did you miss us terribly and you just couldn’t wait a minute more to see me?”

“Yes, that is exactly what happened,” Avi said with a smile. “And also Scott texted me that he wanted to talk about the setlist for tonight, but mainly the first thing. Cute underwear by the way, pink is definitely your color.” 

“Thanks queen! Scott picked them out.” Avi nodded, like that was a thing that happened that was normal.

Kevin sometimes felt like he was in an alternate universe where the rules made sense to everyone else and he had somehow missed the instructional seminar. 

Kirstie bounded in next. “Hi guys! Did everyone sleep well? Esther’s about to bring coffee.”

Scott’s eyes lit up. “I did not think I could love Esther more, but I was wrong, she is a GODDESS!”

Mitch looked at Kirstie in the mirror where he was fixing his hair, “Our air conditioner is apparently stuck on arctic so I crawled in with Scotty, and I slept great until my personal space heater decided to abandon me.” 

“Aww, Scott, you’re so mean!” Kirstie teased, giving Mitch a hug. 

Were they all ignoring the hickeys on Mitch’s collarbone? It seemed like they were all ignoring the hickeys on Mitch’s collarbone. Kevin decided he would ignore the hickeys on Mitch’s collarbone too, then. 

Kevin, still standing by the door, heard quick light footsteps coming down the hallway and opened the door for Esther as she juggled two trays of coffee, taking one from her. “Thanks Kevin, always the gentleman!” Esther beamed, walking in and setting the remaining tray on the coffee table in the sitting room area. 

“Good grief it’s cold in here! I’m going to call the front desk and get them to come do something about it. Mitch, were you too cold last night?” she asked with concern. “It’s okay, Scotty cuddled me like a big octopus and kept me warm,” Mitch replied. “That’s nice! He is like a freaking furnace, huh?” she said conversationally.

Mitch grabbed a sweatshirt from a pile of clothes on the (apparently unnecessary) bed, sitting on one of the sofas and pulling his knees up under the oversized garment. Kevin was never sure if he was borrowing Scott’s clothes or if it was a fashion choice. Both were equally likely.

As they all settled into work mode, talking about the songs and logistics for tonight, Kevin was struck again by how lucky he was that this was his life, surrounded by such awesome, talented people and getting to be creative for a living. Sometimes it was a little disorienting, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 


	3. Avi Comforts Mitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the very start of Pentatonix Mitch and Avi had the ability to sit with each other in comfortable silence. Not that there was a whole lot of silence with five band members and the whole crew, but it happened every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of (recent) past sexual assault. No graphic description, but since the chapters are stand-alone you can easily skip this one if you prefer.

“Hi Avi,” Mitch said, dropping onto the sofa next to his bandmate. They were playing two shows and making a few radio and TV station visits in the Chicago area so they at least got to be in the same hotel for a few days before getting back on the bus, and between press interviews they could grab some downtime. “Hi there Mitch,” Avi said with his slow, sweet smile. “You look nice today in that sweater.” “Thanks sis,” Mitch replied, a pleased flush on his cheeks. “Whatcha doin?” “Nothing much, just going over some arrangements.”

Mitch leaned his head on Avi’s shoulder as he continued working on his laptop. Avi wasn’t sure what had Mitch in such a contemplative mood but he was always happy to spend time with him. From the very start of Pentatonix Mitch and Avi had the ability to sit with each other in comfortable silence. Not that there was a whole lot of silence with five band members and the whole crew, but it happened every now and then.

“Avi, you know how I went on a date last night?”

“That’s right, how was it?”

“It didn’t go so well.” Mitch said quietly. Avi closed his laptop and angled his body to face Mitch, his knee resting against Mitch’s thigh on the couch cushion. “That’s too bad, what happened?” Avi asked, concern in his voice. “We were flirting and making out and that was fun, but then he wanted to do other stuff and…” Mitch trailed off, looking down at his hands where they were twisting together nervously, then took a deep breath and continued, “and I didn’t want to, so I told him to stop. I tried, I really did, but he was so much bigger than me and...I mean, it was just touching and then I left and I’m fine, I really am, but I just feel so stupid. And weak.” 

Avi inhaled sharply, appalled by the thought of someone forcing themselves on Mitch. He pushed aside his anger and shock for the moment, though, knowing that Mitch needed comfort and steady reassurance from him. “Mitch, listen to me, you are not weak, you’re one of the strongest people I know. You didn’t do anything wrong, he’s the one who did something wrong. No should always be enough. I’m so sorry he didn't listen.” Mitch bit his lip, eyes welling up with tears at the sincerity in Avi’s voice and the relief of saying it out loud.

Avi rested his hand on his knee, palm facing up; offering, but not pushing. Mitch placed his hand in Avi’s and twined their fingers together, comforted by the gentle squeeze and warmth. “Do you want me to help you tell Scott? Or Esther?” Avi asked gently.

“No. I’ll tell Scotty, but not right now. I needed to talk to someone who’s a little more of a grownup first. But not as much of a grownup as Esther? I knew you wouldn’t freak out. Thanks for not freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out, but I am worried. And sad for you, and mad at that guy. Do you think you should see a doctor?” Avi asked hesitantly. “No, I mean it was barely, ummm...whichever base comes before blowjobs? I don’t know, I’m terrible at sports. And sports analogies. Clearly.” Mitch said with a little snort, feeling lighter now that he’d confided in someone and it had gone better than he had hoped.

“Hey Avi?” “Yes Mitch?” “Thanks for never treating me like a dumb kid. Even when Scott and Kirstie and I are actually being dumb kids” he said with a little grin.

“I never see you as dumb, or as a kid, Mitch. You’re amazing.” Avi said warmly, squeezing Mitch’s hand again and leaning in to bump their shoulders together gently. Mitch blushed slightly at the compliment, looking down and away,

“Although,” Avi added thoughtfully,” I don’t think we’ll be splitting up the interviews again like we did on Monday anytime soon.” Mitch groaned, covering his eyes in remembered mortification. “Oh god, that was awful, Scott made that stupid face and then Kirstie started laughing and then I started laughing and we couldn’t stop and it was SO embarrassing. I really hate live interviews. Next time one of us needs to go with Mom, and Dad can take the other two.” 

“Wait, am I Mom or am I Dad in this scenario?” Avi wondered aloud. “Oh you are definitely the Mom, Avi. Mainly cause Kevin is in his twenties and already making Dad jokes.” “Fair enough,” Avi said with a little nod. 

“This girl needs some caffeine, do you want anything if Scott and I go to Starbucks?” 

“No, I'm okay, I think I’ll work on these arrangements a little longer until we leave for sound check,” Avi said with a smile.

“Hey Mitch?” Avi asked as Mitch started to stand up. Mitch paused, “Yeah Avi?” 

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“If we all go out tonight...maybe I can tell you if I want to leave early? And you could, like, ride back to the hotel with me?”

“Of course I can do that. I will do whatever you need me to do, always.” 

“Thanks Avi you’re the best,” Mitch beamed, leaning in and dropping a sweet kiss on his cheek before wandering off to find Scott.


	4. Two-Queen Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch let out a frustrated sigh, “Jesus Christ Scott, why are you awake? HOW are you awake after all those vodka sodas? You are ruining my special time. We have been on that tour bus for three nights in a row. I’m getting turned on by everything. I mean, not boobs, but give me another day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the explicit rating comes into play.

Scott awoke, disoriented for a moment before remembering they were on tour and it was a hotel night. He still felt a little drunk and there wasn’t any light peeking around the heavy drapes so it couldn’t be morning yet. He rolled over, prepared to sink back into sleep when he heard Mitch shifting around in the next bed, barely audible over the hum of the air conditioner and the fan running in the bathroom. As he closed his eyes again a sharp inhalation caught his attention, followed by a soft moan. After listening for another couple of minutes Scott decided that Mitch was either having a very pleasant dream, or he was awake and touching himself. 

He should go back to sleep. Or at least pretend to go back to sleep. Sharing hotel rooms for weeks on end during tour involved a certain amount of turning a blind eye (and a deaf ear). There was an unspoken rule that you didn’t masturbate on the tour bus - those bunk walls were thicker than you might think, but by no means soundproof. On hotel days Scott usually woke up at least half-hard and took care of himself in the shower, knowing that Mitch was a light sleeper. Considering Mitch was more of a night owl and Scott normally slept like the dead it made sense that Mitch would get himself off at night. 

“Mitchy? Are you okay? I’m awake now. Hi. I love you.”

Mitch let out a frustrated sigh, “Jesus Christ Scott, why are you awake? HOW are you awake after all those vodka sodas? You are ruining my special time. We have been on that tour bus for three nights in a row. I’m getting turned on by everything. I mean, not boobs, but give me another day…” 

Mitch was adorable when he was grumpy. And also when he was happy. And when he was sleepy, or horny, or hungry, or...huh, so maybe there was a theme there, but Scott was totally fine with it. Wow he was definitely still drunk, he realized.

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep but you can keep going, I don’t mind. You’re so pretty and sexy and you don’t have to be embarrassed. And I have seen it all before,” Scott added.

“Fine,” Mitch huffed, “but no commentary and if you’re annoying you can go sleep on the floor in Kevin and Avi’s room.” He considered the situation for a moment. “If you’re going to watch you can at least be useful, grab the lube out of the blue bag in my suitcase. Actually, just bring the whole bag over.”

Scott crawled out of bed, opening the bathroom door part way to give enough light so he could see what he was doing - and in a minute, see what Mitch was doing - without blinding them both.

He rooted around in Mitch’s suitcase until he found a small - but surprisingly heavy - blue toiletry bag, placing it on the edge of Mitch’s comforter before lying back down in his own bed, curled up on his side facing Mitch across the narrow space between their beds (at some point in their lives they would be mature enough not to crack up whenever a check-in clerk handed them key cards for the “two-queen” room. Hopefully. Maybe.)

“Can you play some music on your phone?” Mitch requested. “Not loud, but just to have in the background.”

“Sure, PTX Vol. II or the Christmas album?” Scott asked, giggling. “Noooo, stoooop!” Mitch half-laughed, half-whined. “I will be scarred forever if I shoot off during someone's solo. And knowing you, you’ll be jealous if it’s not YOUR solo.” 

Scott nodded. That did sound like him. He selected his “sexxxyyyytimes” playlist (notably lacking in Pentatonix songs) and turned the volume to low, setting his phone on the nightstand.

Mitch kicked his comforter off and scooted down the bed, lying flat with one knee bent. He closed his eyes, centering himself and getting back into the right headspace. His dick had softened a bit but was still chubbed up, ready and willing to proceed. He had NOT been lying about his sexual frustration. He rested one hand on his inner thigh, index finger gently stroking the seam of his balls. He sucked two fingers of his other hand into his mouth, taking his time and caressing them with his tongue, pressing them into the soft skin of his cheek making it bulge outwards, getting them nice and wet before bringing them down to circle one nipple and then the other. The air felt cool on the wetness and his nipples puckered. He rolled the hard little buds in turn between his fingers, eliciting pleasant little shivers. 

He scratched his nails lightly from his sternum to his stomach, letting the pads of his fingers feel the difference in texture between the soft skin of his belly and the wiry hairs of his happy trail. He was alternating rolling his balls gently in his other hand and pinching the skin on his inner thighs, enjoying the sharp little sparks of almost-pain. Mitch turned his head to the side, smirking at Scott’s wide eyes and rapt expression. He’d thought it might be weird having Scott watching him, but it was actually...kind of hot. He would have to google exhibitionism in the morning. Life was just full of surprises, he mused.

He grabbed the lube, eyeing the toys in the bag but deciding he was too keyed up to take the time for that tonight. He poured some lube into the palm of his hand and let it warm up a little before stroking his cock a few times. Wanting to drag it out a little longer, he shifted his grip until just the tips of his fingers and thumb were touching his shaft, moving them up and down teasingly, pausing at the tip to run his thumb across the slit of his penis. His breath was coming faster now and his face and neck were flushed, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. He moved his other hand further back, index finger circling and pressing against his entrance, adding a deep, diffuse note to his arousal.

He bent the other knee to give himself more leverage, hand gripping his dick firmly now and speeding up. He stole a glance at Scott who was on his back now propped up on pillows, head turned towards Mitch, blue eyes gone dark and hooded, the comforter shifting as his hand moved rapidly on his own cock. They locked eyes and Mitch felt a rush of power knowing that his body was fully on display and turning Scott on. He looked back down at his cock, the flushed head peeking in and out of his fist with each stroke, before his stomach tensed and he curled inwards, rubbing himself frantically as he spilled over his hand. As he lay there, chest heaving from one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in recent memory, he heard Scott let out a muffled cry as he found his own release. Mitch grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table to wipe himself off, thoughtfully chucking the box in Scott’s direction afterwards. 

Mitch stretched luxuriantly, feeling more relaxed that he had in days. “Did you enjoy the show, Daddy?” he asked lightly, a teasing note in his voice. “Unnnghh,” Scott replied eloquently. A pleased smile played on Mitch’s lips in the dim light, sleep starting to creep up on him.

He didn’t feel weird about what had just happened, or like it was going to change things between them. It felt...natural. Like it fit. Was that weird?

“Scott? Do you think our relationship is...healthy?” Mitch asked hesitantly. 

“Of course it’s healthy, it’s awesome, why?”

“Well, I'm just not sure mutual masturbation is a thing most best friends do.”

“Oh. Okay, well, maybe not. But most best friends aren’t also in a band together and on tour all the time and making a YouTube channel and living together. And anyone who was your best friend would be obsessed with you and want to look at you all the time because you’re so beautiful and talented and great. Not that they could, because I’m your best friend, not them.” 

“Uh-huh. That makes sense. I mean I don't know about the part where I’m so amazing, but you’re amazing, so yeah. Thanks Scotty.”

“You’re welcome Mitchy, I love you.”

“Love you too, sis. Nighty-night.”


	5. Kevin and Avi are Great Hosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, why share with Avi and not me?” Kevin asked, vaguely offended even though he had just offered to sleep on the awful sofa so Mitch could have a bed to himself. “Because your snoring is terrifying. Also if you rolled over on me in your sleep I would be crushed to death.” Kevin nodded, that did make sense.

Mitch jogged over to Kevin and Avi where they were standing in the hotel lobby, waiting for their luggage to get unloaded from the bus. “Hi Avi, hey Kev. Can I sleep in your room tonight?”

“Of course, Mitch!” Kevin replied. “Is everything okay?”

“Uh-huh, Alex is coming tonight so Scott’s sexiling me. Usually I just have a girls night with Kirstie but she has a cold and doesn’t want to get me sick and Esther said she loves me but she needs a night off and does not get paid enough to sleep with any of us. Which is a little rude, but she said it in a nice way and promised to give me the chocolates from her room so that’s okay.”

“You can absolutely share our room, Mitch,” Avi said.

“Thanks queens! I’ll grab my stuff and bring it up before we leave for the restaurant.”

Soundcheck wasn’t until noon the next day so they all lingered over dinner, trying each other’s food and drinking wine and breaking out into random song, as usual. The restaurant and bar were crowded and the music was fairly loud so at least it was less out of place than when it happened in other public spaces. Bookstores, for example. Or the clinic where they all got flu shots on tour that one time. Kevin still remembered the death glare Esther had given them. 

Kevin was on one side of Mitch, Scott on his other, and Alex was next to Scott at the end of the large corner booth they were all sharing. Scott leaned in and drunkenly whisper-shouted “I’ll miss you tonight Mitchy. Are you sure you’re okay with staying with Avi and Kev? Alex said you can stay, he doesn’t mind.” 

“Girl, please, you and I have learned the hard way that noise-cancelling headphones don’t actually cancel ALL the noise. And I would never stand in the way of you getting some.”

“Okay, well, I’ll text you in the morning when Alex is getting Starbucks and he’ll get you a latte and you can come snuggle with us.” 

Was that a general gay thing, snuggling with your friends and their boyfriends? Or was it just a Scott-and-Mitch thing? Kevin could never be sure in these situations and it seemed rude to ask. Either way it was kind of sweet, he thought.

As they walked into their hotel room Kevin turned to Mitch and said “You can have my bed, I’ll take the sofa.” 

“Uh, Kev, that sofa is tiny and you are gigantic. I’ll just sleep with Avi. Right, Avi? I promise not to turn you gay in your sleep,” Mitch teased.

“I am happy to share with you, “ Avi replied. “And I promise not to turn you straight. But it would be nice if you wore underwear to bed.”

“Oh my god, so many rules!,” Mitch whined. “I don’t have to wear a shirt too, do I?” “No, I'm not that cruel,” Avi reassured him.

“Wait, why share with Avi and not me?” Kevin asked, vaguely offended even though he had just offered to sleep on the awful sofa so Mitch could have a bed to himself. “Because your snoring is terrifying. Also if you rolled over on me in your sleep I would be crushed to death.” Kevin nodded, that did make sense. 

After he turned the light off and got settled under the covers Kevin heard a quiet conversation from the other bed.

“Hey Avi? “

“Yes, Mitch?”

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course you can.”

“It’s kind of embarrassing. But Scott or Kirstie always do it for me when we’re sleeping on the bus or in hotels. Can you just, like, rub my head for a couple minutes? I don’t know why but it calms me down and helps me get to sleep when we’re on tour.”

“I don’t mind at all, Mitch. Tell me what to do?”

“Okay, so if you take your hand and...no, you know what, I’ll just do it to you and then you’ll know what to do to me.”

Mitch scooted closer. “Here, turn on your side towards me,'' he instructed. He brought his hand up to cup the side of Avi’s face, letting his thumb rest on his hairline and his fingers card gently through the hair on the side of Avi’s head, scritching lightly against his scalp. Avi closed his eyes, sighing at the soothing feeling. Mitch moved his hand to the top of Avi’s head, sweeping the hair from his forehead back to the crown of his head several times, then tracing behind the curve of his ear before repeating the cycle. 

“Like that,” he breathed, taking his hand away and snuggling down into his pillow. Avi moved his hand over Mitch’s head, focusing on replicating what Mitch had done to him, marveling at how soft and fine his hair was, noticing the warmth of his skull and the pleased huff of his breath when Avi dragged his nails gently from Mitch’s temple back to the nape of his neck.

Avi felt a swell of protectiveness and affection as he watched Mitch’s face relax into sleep. He could see why Mitch liked this - it was intimate, but in a sweet, innocent way. He loved the little ways that Scott and Mitch and Kirstie took care of each other, knowing what the others needed from long familiarity. He was happy that Mitch had felt comfortable enough to ask him for this. He saw MItch as an equal, always - well, except in terms of vocal talent, because Mitch had all of them beat in that regard - but coming into the crazy venture that was Pentatonix straight out of high school meant that Mitch had done a little more of his growing up in front of the group, and they all felt a bit protective of him as a result.

He rolled onto his back, careful not to jostle Mitch or hog the covers. He heard Kevin shift on the other bed. “Hey Avi?”

“Yes Kevin?”

“You’re a good friend. And we’re all pretty lucky to have Mitch, huh?”

“We are indeed,” Avi said with a smile, allowing himself one more glance at Mitch’s sleeping form before closing his eyes.


	6. Avi Comforts Mitch Again (But with Fewer Clothes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not alone. I’m right here. And I’m not saying no - you can have whatever you need from me. I’ve always said it, and always meant it. If something is in my power to give, you can have it. A place to rest, a place to talk, anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and comfort with a side-helping of sex.

Avi woke to the sound of knocking on his door. Confused and a little alarmed, he turned on the light, squinting at the sudden brightness and looking at the clock - 1:30 a.m. Stumbling to the door, he looked through the peephole and saw a distraught-looking Mitch. He immediately flipped the lock and opened the door. “Mitch? Are you okay?” he asked, stepping back and ushering his friend in. “Not really,” Mitch sniffled, shoulders hunched, radiating misery. “I mean, physically I’m fine, nothing bad happened...but Scott and I...I just needed to not be in our room anymore and I wasn’t sure where to go and I thought of you but if that’s not okay I can go find Kirstie or someone or see if there’s an empty room or-''

“Mitch, no, it’s okay, I’m glad you came to find me. I’m going to get you a bottle of water from the fridge and you sit down, I’ll get some tissues too,” Avi said soothingly, guiding Mitch over to the sofa in the little sitting area. He returned shortly with the promised water and kleenex. After blowing his nose and taking a few sips of water, Mitch sat back on the sofa, some of the tension leaching out of his body. Avi sat close, turned towards him, concern etched on his face. “What happened with Scott?'' he asked. Mitch bit his lip and looked away, clearly fighting back more tears. “Things have been weird with us the past couple of weeks, and we had a long conversation and I’m afraid I’m going to lose him. And I can’t stand that, I can handle a lot but not that, not ever that. I just...I don’t...I needed some space to process it.”

“Mitch I’m always happy to listen. But you don’t owe me an explanation if it makes it hurt more to talk about it right now.”

“Yeah I think maybe I just need to rest. I’m so tired. I haven’t been sleeping a lot.” Avi noted the slump of his shoulders, his heavy eyes, the slight trembling in his hands. He was clearly crashing after an intense emotional ordeal. “Let’s get to bed, huh? Thinks might look a little brighter in the morning.” Avi stood and grabbed his hand, pulling to lever him off the couch and walk over to the bed. He was wearing boxers, not having bothered to put on more clothes in his haste to take care of Mitch. Mitch was barefoot, but automatically shucked off his t-shirt and sweatpants before crawling into the bed and scooting over to the far side by the wall, collapsing heavily with a sigh. Avi climbed in next to him and turned off the light. “Do you want me to rub your head?” “Yes please,” Mitch murmured sleepily. Avi shifted closer and ran his fingers over Mitch’s scalp and through his hair soothingly until he heard his breathing slow and the pinched look on his face faded.

Avi awoke to the sight of Mitch scrolling through his phone on the pillow next to him. The dim light around the edges of the curtains indicated early morning, well before any of them normally woke up (well, except Kevin, but everyone had flaws right?).

“Hi Avi.” “Hi Mitch. How are you feeling?”

“A little better. Still pretty terrible though.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Maybe you could just hold me for a little bit?”

“Sure Mitch, whatever you need.” 

Mitch turned his back to Avi and wriggled closer, used to being the little spoon. It didn’t seem right though, he felt too tall and there wasn't a comforting, possessive arm pulling him in tight and...he turned over again, tangling his legs with Avi’s and scooted down until he could rest his head in the juncture between Avi’s neck and shoulder. 

“Can you talk for a little while? I don’t care what you say, I just want to hear your voice.”

“I can definitely do that. I know, I’ll tell you about what my dream house will be like someday. First I’ll need to find the perfect spot to build it in. Definitely in the woods, maybe with a stream nearby so I can hear the water when I’m outside on one of the decks. There’ll be at least two decks, maybe three, on different levels, and big windows so I can always see the light filtering through the trees…”

Mitch let his mind drift, soothed by the deep rich tone of Avi’s voice and the feel of it reverberating under him.

“Thanks Avi,” he whispered after several minutes, feeling more settled. The pain was still there but it was muted and softened, cocooned in soft lovely words about trees and earth and warm fires and starlight.

He felt the warmth and peace in his body too, relaxing his limbs and steadying his breathing and heartbeat. He became aware of Avi’s body against his, solid and real and true.

He placed his hand on his friend’s chest, thumb dragging outward along his collarbone until his palm cupped the rounded muscle at the top of his arm, slowly pressing and sliding all the way down to his wrist, clasping their fingers and bringing Avi’s hand to his own chest, inviting him to touch. Avi untangled his fingers from Mitch’s and traced the deadmau5 tattoo on his chest. Avi suddenly understood the times when they had all ended up in Mitch and Scott’s hotel room and Mitch would emerge from his bed with hickeys on his chest and neck - if he had access to Mitch's body like that, he wouldn’t be able to resist either. Except...now he did have access, an unexpected gift, and he didn’t have to resist. Mitch was offering.

“Mitch, you are so beautiful. And so special. If you need me, In whatever way, I’m here. I can’t take from you, though.” 

“But what about what you need, Avi?”

“I have your friendship and your love and your respect. And that’s enough.”

“Don’t you want this too, though?” Mitch asked, pressing Avi’s hand to his chest and shifting his hips so that Avi could feel his hardness. 

“You must know that I think you’re beautiful, Mitch. And sexy. Definitely, definitely sexy,” Avi rumbled. “But you have enough upheaval right now. You don’t need another friendship shifting under your feet.”

“But I feel so alone,” Mitch said, his voice small and sad.

“You’re not alone. I’m right here. And I’m not saying no - you can have whatever you need from me. I’ve always said it, and always meant it. If something is in my power to give, you can have it. A place to rest, a place to talk, anything.”

“What if I want to kiss you?”

“Then come here. Kiss me.” 

Mitch leaned in, tilting his head, and touched his lips to Avi’s, pulling back almost immediately then leaning in again slowly, pressing a little longer, continuing the pattern until he was licking into Avi’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip, kissing deep and intense and full of want. 

Avi was kissing back, his lips and tongue meeting Mitch’s and his hand cupping the side of Mitch’s face, thumb running gently over the hinge of his jaw. Mitch pulled back slowly, Avi letting his hand fall away, making no move to chase his mouth or keep him there.

“You really are just gonna let me take what I want, huh?” Mitch said wonderingly, looking down at Avi’s face. Avi nodded, his flushed cheeks and swollen mouth doing nothing to detract from the calm sincerity in his eyes. 

Mitch had always had a visceral response to Avi, a sense of comfort and reassurance. He wasn’t sure why they fit like this, but he knew in his bones that no matter what happened next - what he took or didn’t take, what he said or didn’t say - that the core of their friendship would be unchanged. Avi would never ask or expect or presume. He would be there just the same as always, loving and trusting Mitch. Mitch saw with sudden clarity that Avi’s calm certainty wasn’t just about his own regard for Mitch - it also came from Mitch’s regard for him. His belief that Mitch wouldn’t hurt him or be careless with their friendship.

Mitch thought about what he wanted. He wanted his body to feel good, he wanted to know that he could have this with another person if he needed to, another person who meant something to him, even just once. In case they couldn’t find their way back this time. Not as a replacement - nothing and nobody could be a replacement - but as a marker of hope and possibility and different truths.

He licked his lips, still tingling slightly, and shifted until he was mostly on top of Avi, bringing Avi’s hand to rest on the swell of his butt, encouraging him to grip as he started making slow, lazy little circles with his hips. He mouthed along Avi’s jaw, nosed at his soft beard, breathed in the familiar scent of him. 

Mitch lost himself in sensation, Avi’s strong, kind hands grounding him as he rubbed and writhed and mouthed and sucked. He was so hard, his breath coming in little gaps and pants, his hips jerking faster. His underwear felt too constricting all of a sudden and he tugged and pushed at the waistband of his briefs until Avi reached down to help, sliding them over his butt and steadying him as he knelt up just long enough to get them off. As he lowered himself back down he brought Avi’s hand up to his mouth, licking his palm and guiding it downwards. Avi grasped him, holding and squeezing and feeling for a moment before he set a steady, fast pace designed to bring Mitch to the edge. “It’s okay Mitch, I’ve got you, you can let go,” he said, pressing a kiss to the soft skin just above Mitch’s ear. Mitch’s body tensed as his hips stuttered and he came with a sharp gasp, clutching at Avi. 

Rolling to the side, he ran his hand from Avi’s chest down to the waist of his boxers, lingering there, looking at the bulge of Avi’s cock before peering at his face. “Don’t you want to get off too?” he asked. “It’s okay Mitch, this was about you, not me” Avi replied. 

As they laid there, breathing the same air, sheets pulled up again to ward off the air-conditioned chill on sweat-cooling skin, Mitch pressed a soft kiss to Av’s shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of me. It helped.” 

“Of course, Mitch. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Um, Avi, have you ever been with a guy? Don't you need to have, like, a minor identity crisis right about now?” Mitch asked, his tone teasing but the curiosity and concern underneath it sincere. 

“I’m okay, Mitch,” Avi said warmly. “I love your body, and being able to make it feel good, but I love it because it’s yours. Not because you’re a guy, or in spite of you being a guy.”

“Oh my god, are you a closet pansexual, Avi Kaplan?” Mitch said. “No I think I’m a...wait, it’ll come to me, there was a whole thread on it in the Youtube comments, umm...a Mitchsexual! Yes, that’s it,” he said, beaming proudly that he had remembered the term.

After staring at Avi, slack-jawed, for a few moments, Mitch recovered enough to say “Wow, our fans are...dedicated. If I weren't such a narcissist I would be creeped out right now.”

His phone started buzzing and he groped around in the covers until he found it, unsurprised to see a chain of texts from Scott. He sent a quick reply, “Crashed in Avi’s room, be back in a little while, we’ll talk then.” 

He sighed and sat up. “I think I'm ready to go talk to him.”

“Good luck, Mitch. You’ll figure it out, you two always do,” Avi said encouragingly. “I’ll see you later today, okay?”

“Okay Avi, thanks,” Mitch said as he pulled on his clothes. “I love you,” he called softly as he slipped out the door.


End file.
